Objects of Possession and Desire
by Orange and Lemons
Summary: Components of a manly relationship: Undeniable hatred, uncontrolable lust, dirty language, constant teasing, intimate questions, surprising confessions, and lying to your crewmates? ZxS Yaoi fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is a yaoi fic…so if you have a problem with that I suggest you leave right now. I don't want to get any reviews telling me I'm sick…because I already know that. Anyway there so many fics out there that you know Zoro and Sanji find out they have feelings and crap and then it takes them forever to finally admit it and whatever. Well why don't we just skip that and go straight to the action.

**Objects of Possession and Desire**

**Chapter 1**

It had become routine, the lying, the pretending, and the sneaking. It was vital that they made sure that they weren't caught; but how hard it was to hide a secret like a love affair from a crew of inquisitive pirates. But so far it they had been good at hiding their relationship. For weeks they secretly snuck somewhere and for a couple of hours they became oblivious of the outside world. They would act like they had always acted in front of each other, violent and aggressive. Then when no one was looking they would sneak off together and do unspeakable things. They had secretly done it in the shower, on the kitchen table, in Zoro's room, in the broom closet, and in almost every other place they could think of. On this particular day they had just put on an extra good argument for show and then they hurriedly rushed to Sanji's room.

Zoro swooped into the empty bedroom as he savagely grabbed Sanji by the waist. He quickly pinned the blonde cook against the wall capturing his lover's lips into a passionate kiss. How long he had wanted to do that. One hand was placed on the cook's waist and the other positioned on his neck as their lips caressed. The cook's arms wrapped were around the swordsman's shoulder bringing him closer. Desire flaming in every touch and kiss as their bodies grinding wildly into each. Sanji kicked the door of his bedroom gently to close it behind them without breaking their fierce kiss.

When Zoro was around the egotistical bastard he just couldn't control himself, the throbbing desire burned like wildfire and spreading throughout his whole body. He wanted him so badly. He spent most of his time arguing and trying to kill the cook but still he found himself longing to hold the blond close to him. The little things that the blond did to make drive Zoro crazy only intensified the swordsman's yearning to be with him. The green-haired swordsman found his way to the cook's neck, the scent of Sanji's musky cologne filled his nostrils as he covered the neck in hot kisses. The pair slowly steered their way to the bed on the other side of the bedroom not letting go of the other.

Zoro broke away from Sanji and scrappily took off his shoes. Then quickly he pulled his shirt over his head in one swift movement The blond hastily removed his shoes and jacket. He pulled off his tie in one jerk. Before he could take off his shirt Zoro moved in for another passionate kiss. The swordsman roughly shoved the other man into the bed as he claimed his lips. On top of Sanji, Zoro seductively unbuttoned the cook's shirt as their mouths and tongues fought fitfully. Finally he slipped off Sanji's shirt. Zoro moved from Sanji's mouth to trail kisses on his neck and collarbone. The blond carefully knotting his fingers into Zoro's green hair as he softly moaned from contentment.

Sanji grabbed Zoro roughly by the shoulders and turned him over, switching their positions. It was his turn. Sanji smiled evilly at the swordsman before diving in. He quickly started from the neck and tracked kisses all the way down Zoro's muscular toned abs, adding hints of teeth and tongue. Blessing every knot and scar on his lover's scarred but beautiful body. His mouth making his way through every patch of skin on Zoro's body while his fingers stroked gently Zoro's bareback causing the man to groan softly.

Sanji was so good at this. His hands knew exactly where to touch and his mouth always finding the right spots. His dexterity prominent in the way he handled the other man. This caused the deep desires that Zoro keep buried inside to surface just from Sanji's touch. The desire, the lust, the yearning for the man more powerful than ever.

Suddenly it hit him. Sanji was so good at this, actually now that Zoro thought of it he was a little too good. A dawning realization and a horrible thought caught up to the swordsman as the cook continued to caress Zoro's body. A dark uncertainty was sown and for the very first time Zoro was having doubts.

"Sanji, can I ask you something?" Zoro's voice came out in a soft whisper as Sanji made his way to Zoro's tanned neck. Reluctance gripped Zoro firmly but the swordsman knew that if he never asked then he would never really be comfortable with Sanji.

"If you're going to ask me if I love you…you already know the answer to that." The blonde answered mockingly as he stopped briefly and looked Zoro in the eye.

Those eyes, those hands, those lips, they were Zoro's now but Zoro had to know if any of these things had ever belonged to someone else. "I'm not your first am I?" Zoro blurted out as the words came out in a painful undertone.

Taken aback by Zoro's sudden inquisition the blonde removed himself from the bed and stood with his back to the swordsman. Silence engulfing him while shadows obscured his face.

He expected as much, but somehow it still surprised him. "I figured as much…you must have attracted a lot of girls." Zoro sat up on the edge of the bed as he stared at his lover's bareback. Then horror struck the swordsman as another realization grasped him. The next question came out in a horrified whisper. "They were girls weren't they?"

The blond opted keep his back turned to Zoro. "Most of them…" He answered barely audible enough to be heard.

"Holy Shit..." Zoro hands flying to his head. He regretted even asking the blond. How painful it was to know that the man he loved had been in the arms of another. Sanji was his. The blond man belonged to him and only him.

Sanji finally turned and faced his green-haired lover, remorse tinted in his eyes. "Come on...If I knew that one day I'd fall in love with a bastard like you then maybe I would have done something to stop it. But I can't do that can I." He explained solemnly.

"At least I don't know the bastard..." Zoro replied eying Sanji.

Guilt was written all over Sanji's face.

"Fuck. I know him don't I?" The swordsman's words coming out enveloped in anger. Every answer to Zoro's questions only brought more and more anguish

"Well…" The blond started slowly.

Zoro stared irritably at the cook. "Shit...Well tell me or something..."

A smug smile spread across Sanji's lips. "I don't know if you can handle that information."

"Just tell me the bastard's name." Zoro's blood was starting to stir. How the bastard loved to tease to him. These were the little things that made Zoro crazy; they fueled Zoro's loathing for Sanji. But that didn't mean that Zoro loved Sanji any less.

The blonde sighed and decided it would be best just to tell him. "Well it was Luf..."

"Don't tell you raped Luffy!" Zoro exclaimed as he interrupted Sanji irreverently.

Again Sanji let a conceited smile play across his mouth. "It wasn't Luffy...but you did give me a great idea..."

Zoro had enough. "Just tell me who the hell it was!" Zoro fumed his voice shaking with rage.

"It was Luffy's brother..." Sanji exclaimed calmly.

"What? That shirtless guys with the fire coming out of his fists!" Anger gripped the swordsman. If he ever meet that bastard he swore with his very breathe that he's rip him apart.

"Well I was lonely and I don't know one thing lead to another and yeah..." Sanji exclaimed earnestly avoiding his lover's angry glares.

"Shit..." Zoro's emotions were a whirlwind of emotions shock, anger, and self-pity. It hit him hard. It was like a pile of bricks had dropped out of the sky. He didn't what to think or feel. The passion he felt for the bastard was couldn't be compromised, but the feeling of betrayal stuck like an arrow to his heart.

"Well he does have nice abs." Sanji exclaimed in a matter-of-fact way.

Zoro just shot Sanji a heated look. He loved Sanji but at that moment his hatred for Sanji was dominating over his love.

"Come on don't be like that...Ace has nice abs but I like yours a lot better..." Sanji leisurely strolled over to where was sitting Zoro and kneeled in front of him. He kissed his lovers abs once, looked up at Zoro's infuriated expression and then followed it by a new wave of hot kisses across Zoro's well toned abs leading up to Zoro's chest.

Sanji slowly stopped the kisses and sat on the bed behind Zoro. He wrapped his arms around the man and whispered to his ears. "I…you know…love you…you know that don't you?"

Zoro didn't budge from his spot letting the blond embrace him. He couldn't help it. He couldn't stay mad at Sanji for long. His anger was subsiding and his desire quickly taking over him again. "You now I'll have to kill Ace the next time I see him." Zoro exclaimed half-serious.

Sanji opted to casually massage Zoro's back; the blond's gentle fingers dancing across Zoro's sensitive skin. "I didn't know you could be so possessive." Sanji murmured slyly as he kissed Zoro behind the ear. "You're cute when you're jealous."

Again with the teasing and the endless smart-ass remarks. It was really a wonder on how Zoro could hate and love the same person so passionately. Whoever said that love was all sweet words and tender smiles didn't know what they were talking about. The egotistical comments and smirks was just the way the blond showed he cared. Twisted, yes. Did he care? Not one bit. All he cared about was Sanji.

The man, his touch how it made Zoro lose control and made him forget reality altogether. He fervently grabbed Sanji by the waist and pushed him into the bed once again. "You're mine Sanji, only mine. Be mine forever." He breathed into the blond's ear before he went in for another kiss.

He held Sanji's lips to his, the blond not protesting. He couldn't help it anymore he only wanted Sanji. He hands trembling worked their way down to Sanji's pants. He unhurriedly unbuttoned the black pants as he continued to busy his lips with Sanji's. Zoro couldn't control his emotions anymore; he was on the edge, his desire almost ready to rupture from the inside. He was about to undo the zipper when suddenly a noise came from the other side of the room.

Zoro quickly pulled apart from Sanji just as the door to Sanji's bedroom was flung open. "SanjI I…" It was Nami. The tangerine haired navigator was standing in at the door. Revelation and shock gripped her firmly as she stood frozen at the doorway. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped at the implausible scene she was witnessing. Before anyone could say another word Nami ran out of sight. Ran away trying to understand what she had just seen.

"Fuck. Think she saw anything?" Zoro breathed heavily in a panic. Their secret had been discovered. They had been found out and after the work they had put into lying to their crewmates. What were they going to do?

"No. She didn't see anything. The woman's as blind as a bat. She didn't see you trying to get into my pants." Sanji replied sardonically as he sat up from the bed and calmly stared at the open door.

Zoro shot his lover another irritated look.

To be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: I have a sensitive ego and I feel so grateful in some way and form that people can appreciate my work. What I mean to say is thanks for all the reassurance and comments. They mean more than I can express.

**Object of Possession and Desire**

**Chapter 2**

"You know I've always wondered why Zoro turned me down after I propositioned him…" Robin exclaimed in a calm and curling voice, after she had taken a sip of her teacup. Robin and Nami sat on the deck of the Going Merry basking in the late afternoon sun, having an interesting conversation over tea.

"That's not funny…" Nami retorted irritably, staring down at her teacup. The tangerine haired navigator had no idea who to turn to after she have witnessed the compromising scene with Sanji and Zoro. With utmost reluctantly she confided in the dark haired woman. That was right after she had a complete spasm and panic attack.

"It's not that unusual you know." Robin commented serenely as she placed her white porcelain teacup on its matching saucer. She opted to gaze at the shaken navigator, her ivory hands set underneath her chin as she smiled softly.

"No unusual? Having two of the most masculine guys I know secretly screwing each other?" Nami exclaimed wide-eyed in slight hostility. The tangerine haired woman had never taken well to shock.

"I meant the whole same sex relationship things. It's really not unusual. Lots of people are in same-sex relationship and they are all perfectly happy." Robin replied as calm as ever. She didn't even seem slightly moved by the unusual revelation of Sanji and Zoro's relationship. In truth she acted as if she had known for forever and that Nami was silly for finding out just then. She was just the kind of person to think that two men having a special relationship was perfectly fine, normal even.

Nami snorted involuntarily at the remark. "Oh yeah and I suppose you've been in one?" Her voice dripping in sarcasm as a look of accusation and dismissive questioning washed over her face.

A strange smile spread across the other woman's lips. "Well…"

The navigator quickly put her hand in front of herself to stop Robin from continuing. "Never mind, do not answer that. It's better if I don't know." One heart-stopping discovery was more than enough for her. Another shock and she might really die from a heart attack.

Nami sighed deeply and turned to the other woman. Not that she'd really admit it but somehow the composed way Robin was taking the information calmed her. The two women sat in silence slowly sipping their afternoon tea. "I don't know I always thought that Sanji had…you know…a thing for me." Nami explained casually as she played with her teacup.

Robin smiled again, her face expressing a demure and soft look. "On some level he probably does. He probably really does love and adore woman like he claims but I guess our green haired master swordsman outweighs all that."

"Ok…now I officially freaked out." Zoro well she actually kind of had a feeling that he might be gay, with his almost non-existent attraction to woman whatsoever. But Sanji she had always thought of him as a sweet yet perverted skirt-chaser. With all the time and effort he spent praising and showering woman with affection. But now all Nami could imagine now was a scene where the blond cook was flirting woman with a group of woman and then after they giggled and left Sanji turning around and making out with Zoro. Nami shuddered.

"You know we should be happy for them. They finally found someone special. Maybe it's not exactly conventional or within norms. But love's love right?" Robin expressed in her sensible and unbiased way, interrupting the navigator's train of twisted thoughts.

"I guess so." Nami finally agreed softly as she stared at the azure sky. She watched the lazy clouds inched their way across the sky. The tangerine haired navigator slowly drifting away in her thoughts as she tried to imagine the capricious things Sanji and Zoro did behind everyone's back.

* * *

"Well she found out already. We got to own up and you know let the crew know. We can't go on hiding like this forever." Sanji exclaimed in his calm repose. He sat with his long legs slung on the kitchen table and as he watched the green haired swordsman nervously pacing back and forth. As always the cook seemed as composed as ever about their current mess.

Zoro stopped long enough to throw an irate look at the blond. "Oh and what exactly do you suggest? Why don't we just waltz out in front of them and say _Hey everyone you we have something to announce, the cook and I actually have a secret relationship and we've been having sex behind all your backs for the last month or so._" He exclaimed sarcastically as he waved his hands in the air and gave Sanji a look of pure annoyance.

The cook reclined his legs and crossed his arms chest as an evil smile lit up his face. "Well…"

"I am not saying that." Zoro exclaimed flatly as he put a fist into the kitchen table.

The blonde unfolded his arms and then inched his face closer to the other man. "We could always just make out in front of them and then ask the whole crew to join us." He exclaimed roguishly.

"Your one sick twisted bastard." Zoro whispered in a low voice as he gave Sanji a narrow eyed glare.

Sanji moved in even closer so that their foreheads and noses were touching, leaving only an inch between their lips. Sanji's hands finding their way to Zoro's waist and giving his lovers behind a small squeeze. "It turns you on doesn't it?"

Why did Sanji have to be such a condescending bastard constantly teasing me? But the worst part was that drove Zoro even crazier was that Sanji was dead on; it turned the green haired man on immensely. Really it was strange the way the blond had such a strong over him. The way he managed to seduce the swordsman with nothing but smirks and a sharp tongue.

Sanji leaned in until their lips touched, kissing the swordsman softly. Zoro felt the same feeling of lust rupture from the inside, the desired burned fiercely throughout his body. Zoro couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed Sanji but this time a kiss filled with passion and hunger.

Just as suddenly as they had kissed Zoro he pulled away quickly. There was just no time for this. They still had a looming problem to address. "But what about Nami? And the crew?" Zoro panted as he stared into Sanji's eyes.

"What about them?" Sanji exclaimed carelessly as he went in for another kiss.

This time Zoro lightly pushed the blond away and opted to stand his back to the cook and not risk another make-out session. "We can do this another time. We have a problem and we need to figure out a solution." He exclaimed seriously.

To this Sanji just shrugged dismissively, instead he reached into his back pocket and took out a cigarette. "What do you propose to do?" He asked as he placed the long slender stick in his mouth.

"Take that filthy thing out of your mouth." Zoro breathed as he spotted the cigarette and spun around quickly. He stared disgustedly at Sanji's cigarette as if he had insulted him. Sanji knew it drove Zoro crazy when he smoked.

To this Sanji only lifted an amused eyebrow as the unlit cigarette resided snug between his lips. "Why do you think there's something better I could do with my mouth?" He asked mischievously as his eyes rolled over Zoro's whole body.

Again the blond bastard had outwitted him. "Whore." He scowled as he tried to hold on to what little pride he still had.

"Yes, but aren't you glad I'm your whore?" Sanji's words dripping with naughty playfulness, in his succeeding attempt to seduce Zoro. After putting ways his cigarette, he approached the other man where he stood, cornering him to one wall of the kitchen. "You know we could always tell the crew tomorrow." Sanji whispered into Zoro's ear as he wrapped his arms around the green haired man's tanned neck and pressed his body against Zoro's.

"Tomorrow." Zoro spoke softly to himself, imagining the prospect of keeping their secret a secret just a little bit longer.

"Tomorrow." Sanji repeated as he kissed Zoro gently on the lips.

Zoro couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't keep his hands to himself. He just wanted to bring the idiot back to his bedroom and keep him there forever. With a soft lunge Zoro pushed the blond to the wooden floor, knocking over the chair Sanji was previously sitting in. Their lips still in a mad lip lock as they made out on the kitchen floor. Zoro's hands made their way under Sanji's shirt, his hands exploring Sanji's soft velvet back. The blond's hands wrapped around his lover's neck as their mouths fought erratically.

The kisses were so intoxicating it was like getting drunk, a feeling of dumb bliss and irrational happiness. Zoro felt himself again losing all his self-control as his unquenchable thirst for Sanji revived itself. Every kiss and touch bringing him deeper and deeper, making him realize how much he really yearned to hold the blond closely. His sheer body weight applying pressure to the blond's small frame. The pair was so caught up with the moment that Sanji didn't notice the turned over chair digging mercilessly into his side.

But it just wasn't the upturned chair they didn't notice; Sanji and Zoro were so busy they were oblivious of their surroundings. The pair were completely unaware that the door of the kitchen was open an inch. They were too caught up to notice the big black eye that was watching them. Too tangled into each other to see the little hoof pressed again the opened mouth of their surprised spectator.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

1A/N: This chapter would have been posted earlier if wasn't for my great misfortune of my computer screwing up my files when it was on the verge of completion. So I had to rewrite this whole chapter again…the cruelty.

**Objects of Possession and Desire**

**Chapter 3**

The hot mouth against his, the soft velvet skin, the soft moans of satisfaction, kissing Sanji was unlike anything that Roronoa Zoro had ever felt. The way Sanji's scent of cologne and nicotine tickled his senses, the way the blond's fingertips slowly danced across his neck, and the way the cook's body fit into a puzzle with his own, it was all so intoxicating. The intensity rising with each breath and touch of his lover, it was a sensation of blissful glee. It was irrational really almost stupid, but Zoro felt that he had all he could ever need in the man lying beneath him, that somehow his life would only have any meaning if he could press his lips against Sanji's.

Then just as Zoro's soul was soaring to the heights of ecstasy, they pulled apart. They gazed silently in each other's eyes panting, trying to redeem oxygen into their systems. As Zoro had finally satisfied his lungs, he went in for another careless kiss. But he stopped as a look of panic suddenly washed over Sanji's face.

"Oh, Shit! What time is it?" Without any warning Sanji hastily pushed Zoro off of him, much to the surprise of the other man. He quickly got up off of the floor and quickly fixed his tie and ran a hand threw his messy blond locks. "I got to get dinner ready." With frenzy the cook started to take out various pots and pans from several cabinets. He had never served a meal late on the Going merry and he wasn't going to start now.

The irritated swordsman helped himself off of the kitchen floor and stood watching as Sanji took out bags of vegetables from the pantry. Zoro stood watching dumbly waiting for the cook to give him any sign of attention.

Sanji placed the vegetables on the kitchen counter and turned to face Zoro. "You got to get out of here. If you were to help me, it would only arouse suspicions from our crew mates. I think it'd be better if you just left. Why don't you go and do whatever macho things you swordsmen do." Sanji exclaimed hastily, as he steered Zoro toward the doorway.

Suddenly it hit him. "What about that damn woman! What if she asks? What if the whole crew knows already?" Zoro exclaimed hysterically, struggling to free himself from Sanji's grip.

"Don't worry Nami's a good girl." Sanji replied as he gave Zoro a quick kiss on the lips. "If she does ask her to keep the secret until tomorrow." Sanji exclaimed as he finally succeeded in pushing Zoro out of the kitchen. Without another word he locked the door in the swordsman's scowling face.

Zoro stood staring at the wooden kitchen door, after finally giving in that it wasn't going to open he sighed deeply. Maybe he'd go to his room and take a nap. If he was lucky, he'd dream of Sanji.

The green haired swordsman sulky walked down the hallway and made his way to his room. Just as he was walking, he saw a small figure up ahead. If that figure that been tall and slim Zoro might have panicked but it the figure with its diminutive size and antlers could only be the little reindeer, Chopper. Zoro walked silently toward the reindeer not giving him a second glance. But just as the green haired swordsman approached Chopper gave a sudden squeak and scrambled the other way. Zoro was taken by surprised. Chopper was acting strange, at least stranger than usual. For second he panicked. Maybe the reindeer knew something. Maybe he knew about his dirty little secret. But then again the reindeer was prone to weird behavior, Zoro decided it was nothing and shrugged it off.

Zoro continued his walk, the sooner he got to his bedroom, the better. Then just as he turned a corner, he froze. There walking toward him was the person he least wanted to meet, the tangerine haired navigator. Zoro felt panic rupture him from the inside. What should he do? Should he say something? Should he act normal? But then again for Zoro normal meant sneering irritably at the crew. Would sneering do any good? Zoro stood there dumbly trying to figure out what to do.

"Hey, Zoro." Nami greeted casually as she passed. She seemed quite normal with no signs of apprehension.

Zoro watched her walk away half-expecting her to come back and demand an explanation on what she witnessed earlier. But as he watched her disappear behind a corner he was sure that she had no plans of that sort.

The swordsman stood there in the empty hallway unable to move with the thought of his encounter with the navigator. She had done nothing. Her reaction had only half-relieved Zoro. Part of him was relived because he had avoided an awkward situation in which he would have to gingerly explain to Nami what his true relations were to Sanji. But the other half of him felt uneasy. He felt like he still had a dark shadow looming evilly over him and the weight of secrecy still weighing him down. Zoro gulped. Telling the whole crew was going to be a fiasco.

* * *

If there was ever one time that Zoro didn't want to be with the straw hats it was on this particular meal. It had started out quite normal, but normal is never good.

Zoro stared down at his food and groaned. He had no appetite whatsoever due to the fact that he was too full of worry and anxiety. All he could bring himself to do was stare down at his plate hoping that if he stared long enough that he food on his plate would magically disappear. But with no such luck he finally looked up from his food and observed his fellow crew mates.

The whole crew ate in silence except for the usual slurping, smacking, and chewing made by Luffy. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying the meal and wondering in their own thoughts. Zoro gave a sideways glance at the cook sitting next to him to see how he was holding up. _Bastard!_ Zoro felt his insides shout. The damned cooked looked extremely composed and not the least bit worried, actually he seemed more sparkly than usual.

"What do you think of the meal Nami-san?" Sanji asked. His voice silky, his eyes sparkling, and his lips curled in a soft smile.

"Delicious, as always." Nami replied as she smiled politely.

"Robin-chan would you like more some more wine?" The blond cook asked gently sending the dark-haired woman a charming smile.

"No, thank you." Robin answered returning Sanji's smile with her own.

Zoro could feel his muscles tighten, his lips forming an involuntary frown. The only thing that stopped Zoro from grabbing Sanji by the waist and carrying him off was knowing that a stunt like that would really set off suspicions. So while internally he was cursing the cook, externally he sat quietly trying to hide is utter displeasure.

Sanji on the other hand was watching Zoro from the corner of his eyes the whole time. Well aware that what he was doing was driving the other man insane. He turned to face the green-haired swordsman. "Zoro, is there something wrong?" He asked his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Why would there be anything wrong?" Zoro asked defensively, giving the crew shifty glances.

"You haven't touched your food." Usopp pointed out as he swallowed a mouthful of food.

"Is there something wrong with my food?" Sanji asked. His expression was of false hurt but his eyes where shimmering with roguish delight. The interest of the crew was caught by the odd spectacle of Sanji and Zoro having a conversation that didn't involve cursing or name-calling. Luffy started to eat slower, Usopp watched the pair wonderingly, Chopper watched in nervous silence, and Robin and Nami watched with increasing interest.

Zoro gave Sanji a narrow-eyed look of contempt. "I just feel a little _sick_." He explained, emphasizing the last word and shooting Robin and Nami a spiteful look.

At this point Zoro would have retorted Sanji with a nasty comment, but the thought completely left his mind as the swordsman felt a leg rub up against his own. Zoro shot a look of shock and horror at the cook unable to speak due to the utter surprise. Sanji returned it with an innocent blink.

"You don't look so good, Zoro. Your face is pink." Luffy exclaimed causing bits of food to fly everywhere. It was true. A blush had invaded Zoro's tanned cheeks. Zoro stared hard at Sanji as he tried to conceal his blushing, throwing an expression of loathing towards Sanji and his tactical ways of embarrassing him.

"Maybe you should go to bed early tonight." Sanji replied again with mock concern for Zoro, his eyes still glowing with relentless waywardness.

Again Zoro opened his mouth to curse at the blonde chef but was completely thrown off as a hand suddenly groped his inner thigh. Then staring at him, a pair of playing eyes challenging him.

He panicked. Zoro stood up so fast that the chair he was sitting in fell over. "Yeah, I think I'll go to bed." He proclaimed quickly and hastily ran off to his room, avoiding the quizzical stares of his crew mates.

"What was that about?" Luffy asked curiously after he watched Zoro quickly disappear to his room. The whole crew and Luffy turned to Sanji for an answer.

The blonde cooked just shrugged dismissively and returned to the face the table. "I guess we'll never know."

* * *

_He's going to pay for this. He's going to play ever so dearly_. Zoro laid in his bed and recalled the events that had taken place a few hours ago. Internally he was cursing the blonde and thinking of unorthodox ways to punish him. He bitterly turned in his bed and sighed, he was having a harder time than usually falling asleep. Maybe it was because the time of revealing his relationship with Sanji was drawing nearer.

Zoro tossed and turned for a few more minutes. Then his ears picked up a low but distinct sound of creaks coming towards his room. There was a flash of light as the intruder entered Zoro's room and quickly shut it. After some more creaks Zoro felt a rustle of his bed sheets as someone joined him in his bed.

"What are you doing here?' Zoro hissed as he turned and faced Sanji.

"I was cold and I was lonely." Sanji replied with a pout.

If it had been someone else that had pissed him off and then wished to stay with him Zoro would have undoubtedly refused. But it wasn't just someone, it was Sanji that had pissed him off and now wanted to share Zoro's bed. Of course he didn't want to admit it but staring at that false apologetic look made him melt.

He quickly turned away before his expression gave him away. "Fine you can sleep next to me." He answered roughly.

"Good." Sanji whispered softly as he pressed his lips behind Zoro's neck and started kissing it repeatedly. His body was pressed against the swordsman's as his hands made to grope Zoro's inner thigh again.

"I sleep _next _to me not with me." Zoro whispered as he slapped way Sanji's hand. He had allowed Sanji the privilege of sleeping next to him but hadn't completely forgotten his bitterness.

Sanji acted like he had been waiting for a similar reaction. He wrapped his arms around Zoro's abdomen and rested his head in the crook ok Zoro's shoulder. "I'll let you be top"

Zoro's heart skipped a bit. If she hadn't been irritated, Sanji he probably would have grabbed the bastard but the waist and taken him up on his offer. But he was still mad at what Sanji had pulled earlier. "No." He answered firmly but this time he didn't removed Sanji's arms. He liked the warmth that the embrace had supplied him with.

"Are you still mad about what I did at dinner?" He asked incredulously as he removed his arms from Zoro's stomach.

"Maybe." Zoro answered as he slapped away Sanji's hand a second time as they made a grab for Zoro's ass.

"I was just having fun." Sanji explained with another pout.

"Trying to screw in front of the fucking crew is fun to you?" Zoro retorted apprehensively. He inched away from Sanji to show how disdainfully he felt toward what happened earlier.

Sanji inched closer to Zoro and embraced his lover tightly. "I'll even wear that skirt I stole from Nami…" Sanji whispered as he playfully kissed Zoro's ear.

This time Zoro's heart didn't skip. It was a full-blown jump. If it had been any other circumstance, he would have accepted the offer in a heartbeat. But just remembering the catastrophic scene earlier made him avoid such actions. "No." Zoro repeated stubbornly

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry. And I promise that I will refrain from any forms of public display of affections." Sanji exclaimed, surrendering to Zoro's coldness. "Well that is unless you do something extremely appalling in which I will be force to do something drastic such as grabbing your ass in public."

Zoro smiled to himself in the dark, his angry slightly receding. "And what appalling things are those?" Zoro could never stay mad at the blond very long. Of course he found pleasure in taunting and teasing the swordsman endlessly. But in the end he always managed to make Zoro forgive him. Zoro hated him for it. The damn man with his strange charismatic charm always seemed to soften Zoro with his words and actions.

"Oh you know holding for my hand, wrapping an arm around my waist, or pretty much anything as inexcusable as that."

"I wonder what punishment I'd get for kissing your in public…" Zoro proclaimed slyly.

"Oh there's a corresponding punishment to that too." Sanji exclaimed solemnly while nodding his head slowly, his face breaking out in a gorgeous smile.

With that Sanji moved in closer and rested his head into the back of Zoro's shoulder. The two lying in the thin bed sheets their dual bodies merging into one, supplying not only a warm feeling in their bodies but a warm feeling in their hearts. Sanji meekly nestled his head in Zoro's shoulder, enjoying the moment of solitude. "So does this mean that you forgive me?" He asked hopefully.

"No." Zoro said as he slapped away Sanji's hand for the third time.

To be continued…


End file.
